


Prove to me that You Love Me

by kurochin6



Series: True Love Conquers All in baseball [1]
Category: Ookiku Furikabutte | Big Windup!
Genre: M/M, My First Fanfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 01:17:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5072371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurochin6/pseuds/kurochin6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After forging a relationship through baseball Abe and MIhashi cross into romance and after falling asleep the susceptible of the two hears his beloved whisper the last name he ever wanted to hear uttered ..."HARUNA"<br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. True Love Conquers All :Prove that you Love Me

**Author's Note:**

> Sucky at titling works but I do hope that the story isn't too bad. I've been an avid fanfiction reader for over a decade plus six years and FINALLY summoned the courage to post something. Feel free to critique me however you want. I'm delicate but I'm willing to learn from whatever is offered.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Mihashi is known for anything it's having doubts and so after crossing the line between friends and lovers how will Abe prove that they belong together not only on the field but in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter is a sucky one but it's just a fantasy I am being a bit emo and OOC but I do hope it's a decent work. After making love Ren wakes up to Abe murmuring the last name he'd ever want on his beloved's lips..HARUNA.

The concept of yin and yang couldn't be any more perfect to describe the relationship or rather lack there of between the battery of Nishiura High. The younger but more mature of the duo was Takaya Abe who if you based anything by his cover you'd call him emotionless,logical(or calculating or analytical based on his ability to read a batter from his crouching position as catcher) and his world revolved around two things baseball and his pitcher Ren MIhashi. The elder was Ren Mihashi the emotionally fragile bird.  
The two fit each other perfectly on and off the field. The latter became evident to Abe after breaking his knee and when his heart caught in his throat when Ren gave him his first genuine smile. The doctor said it would have taken three weeks for the healing to be complete but with his need to be beside his partner Abe was fueled to overcome his injury in a quarter of that time.Stubborn that dark horse was he finished and healed in the time he set for himself. 

With the similar covetous sensation within him Abe confessed his love to his pitcher on one of the few days their coach "graciously" gave off at the Mihashi residence where the two "friends" planned to "study" or rather Abe tutor Mihashi. At first the pitcher just gawked at Abe his golden orbs blinking and his mouth in its diamond shape of confusion. The thought "ABE LOVES ME!? NO NO I'm DREAMING!! HE'S TOO COOL AND TOO GOOD FOR ME" whirled numerously in the short tawny pitcher his head jerked side to side in disbelief. Abe was biting back a mix of nervousness and irritation as he watched his love's reaction. But as it's been made aware Abe is infamous for his limited patience. A growl and a tan reached out still the pale pitcher in his resistance and Takaya hissed "I LOVE YOU Ren and I mean it" before anything could be said by Mihashi a pair of lips was slammed on his. Indescribable warmth spread between and within the two and at the same time a concept came "I belong with Taka/Ren" .. Soon the need for oxygen was too overpowering and the couple was forced apart to recompose. It was only a second when lust and love possessed the couple and before they knew it bodies were tangled in passion. It was a paragon of two souls becoming one. Afterwards Abe passed out but not before whispering "I love you forever Ren" into the blond's hair nuzzling,inhaling the intoxicating scent of summer cut grass,sweat from hours of baseball and unadulterated eternal love.Ren's lips planted a quick kiss on his love's onyx locks and he too descended into dreamland. A moan was the sound that woke Ren up when he was so content in a fantastical romance dream of him and Abe on a baseball diamond. 

Blinking back sands of exhaustion he stroked his thin fingers through his love's hair and along his tan cheeks murmured words of comfort "It's okay Taka I'm here" the moaning subsided only to replaced with an utterance that shattered Ren's heart. "Haruna!" but the tone was of vexation was ignored smothered by the fact that the name of the pitcher who Abe dubbed "The Worst" came out of his mouth minutes after making love to Ren. Ren withdrew his arms from Takaya's body and curled in a ball as tears trickled down his pale face. Try as he might he couldn't silence the whimper that escaped his mouth. Extremely attune to Ren as he was Takaya was immediately rose from his sleep to be greeted to his horror a devastated Ren. Swallowing back tears of his own Takaya scooted closer to Ren and asked with the softest tone "What's wrong love?" Ren with bloodshot eyes and a deep frown screamed "Don't call me love! I'm not your love. How can you seat here after us f-" He paused swallowing back tears and his angered blush "FUCKING and you saying HARUNA in your sleep!? You lied to me..but worst of all" The blond clutched his heart in one hand and Abe's heart with his pitching hand "You LIED to yourself! You love Haruna. NOT ME!" After his tirade the usually timid pitcher crumbled and allowed himself to weep. All the while Abe was frozen processing all the words and yanked Ren into his arms snarling "NO I would NEVER LIE to you. And if Haruna's name ever was said by me it was out of hatred" He felt the negative vibes radiate throughout his frame but Ren misinterpret the quiver as pleasure and attempted to squirm "YOU LIE!!!" tightening the grasp Abe whimpered and bit Ren's neck "I LOVE YOU REN! I BELONG WITH YOU. HARUNA is NO ONE TO ME! It's YOU I LOVE!" The word "You" repeated for what seemed a million times and Abe's voice was cracking with pure love. Gently retracting the hand of his beloved Abe pecked it as it was the most precious treasure. And to Takaya it was with a last utterance and a gleam of love he uttered the three words again "I love you" .. 


	2. I'll Prove My Love to You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What's Ren's response? What will Abe do to dispel the doubts Ren has? Would he even go a "date" with Haruna to do so? ..Answer uh DUH!! Love with bumps ugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a romantic so obviously I have to play out my fantasies here and Abe is me and Ren is well heh to be figured out! Sorry this is such a crappy starter couple of chappies but I hope that the next few will be better! Of course this will be a happy tale but what's a true love story without a few bumps!?
> 
> *are thoughts*

After Takaya's display of what Ren labeled a pathetic lie the pitcher's face burned with a mix of anger,sadness and as much as he hated a undeniable swell of love. The latter overwhelmed the previous two and since that were the case Ren sniffled and shook his head "Taka you shouldn't lie to me and yourself" the heartbroken boy shuttered and pushed on " Please stop lying and try to sort out your feelings with Haruna. I don't want to be a replacement. I love you too much to be that" the last word was spat with evident agony. Said disheartening feeling was shared with Abe. Who once again tried to convince the trembling young boy in his arms "Please I'm not lying Ren I truly love you!Tell me what I have to do to prove it to you." He was desperate. He was willing to do whatever it took to prove his love to Ren. They were destined to be together on the field not only baseball wise but the game of life. Together they were to be the perfect battery and example of love. That much invigorated Takaya to do what Ren wished to cement the fact in the younger half.

With anxious breaths Abe was ebbing towards to saying the words again but was beaten to the punch by Ren "I LOVE you and to prove that you love me I want you to" ..the words were too suffocating to say but with the tensity between the blossoming couple Ren had to repress his loathing of their love being untrue "I want you to try to hang"he was going to say *Go on a date with Haruna but the thought threatened to kill him*.. he voiced the rest of his request in a monotone whisper"hang out with Haruna for awhile at least until I'm sure you don't have some feelings unresolved with him" A shock of disbelief thundered in Abe's frame but as fast as it came it passed and it was replaced by a fierce flame of devotion of that it is what Ren wanted him to do then with a gleaming starry gaze and the love dripping from every syllable he nodded "If that's what you want then I'll do it. I hate him Ren. It's YOU who I"m in love with. Forever!" His head nodded again "But I don't have a way to contact"...before he could spit out Haruna's name Ren had snagged his cell and in a flash a ringtone resonated and the voice that caused nothing but hell all through middle school said "Hello? Mihashi?" the pitcher felt his world's impending doom and responded "Hello Haruna I was wondering if we could um" He was at a loss of words for a second and then they fell out "Hang out today the two of us and Ta-..Abe" His ears were met with silence for a minute and then a baritone confirmation "Sure let's meet for lunch at XXX diner at say 2? Sound good" ...Torrents of scorn coursed through the battery's frames but the pitcher replied first "Sounds great see you then" a chuckle was heard "Alright see you two then" A click and the phone lines were disconnected as was Mihashi from his heart or so it sure as fuck felt like. 

But despite the numbness he suggested to his *could Takaya be considered MY lover even during this emotional confusion?*.. that he get ready for the lunch since it would take them awhile to get their destination. In a stunned stupor the catcher prepped himself in the nearest bathroom cool water somewhat easing his shocked nerves. Meanwhile Ren was in a similar state readying for what he dreaded was the inevitable end of his romance with the only guy he ever wanted. Depression and doubt wracked the young men and something caught Ren's gaze momentarily distracting him from his distress it was notebook that Abe had with what Ren assumed was school and baseball notes. It was sticking out and it was teasing or rather tempting Ren to read and weakened by his worry he snagged it and his heart crushed scrawled were Takaya's thoughts of Ren from the past. Emphasis on the past but the fact is it crossed his partner's mind at all was the kick to the soul *If I didn't have to play with him I wouldn't give him the time of day" ..it was official to Ren with that sentence it was like a death to the blonde. It was over everything he thought was possible between him and the catcher was lost to him. Takaya returned to the sight of Ren clutching the notebook with the blank expression on his beautiful visage. The catcher hurried and snatched the notebook tossing it and swiftly snagged Ren into a loving and apologetic embrace stroking the blonde curls "I promise you that's NOT HOW I feel now. I was selfish in the beginning. I was too blinded by the pain Haruna inflicted on me. I was wrong. I love you Ren. I have loved you from the moment you the ball left your hand and met my mitt the first time. But I didn't let myself love you. But I will. Forever. I promise! I LOVE LOVE LOVE LOVE YOU!!" He was screeching but Ren was deaf to the declaration too agonized to do anything but stare deadened and whisper "Let's go to lunch we got a date to set you on" ..And with that the "couple" set out to meet the one who would either make or break their TRUE LOVE/


	3. Make or Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch with Haruna was the last thing Ren and Takaya wanted but the pitcher was feeling insecure after hearing his love whisper the older boy's name and he had to be sure that Abe wasn't forcing himself to be with him.

Disheartened with insecurity whirled around within Mihashi all the while they traveled to XXX Diner he couldn't even summon the courage to look at Abe choosing instead to fix his gaze at the musty metallic floor of the train. As the impending stop approached the blonde finally could raise his eyes to peek at his taller love and blinked back tears unknowingly causing the catcher more agony than he could ever imagine. The younger seemingly darker personality of the couple was in fact being tormented with what would result of the lunch his love and he were about to attend nonetheless he contorted his facial expression to convey his love and to reassure him that everything would be fine as he has had timelessly on the field as the battery that they'd become. The arrival of their train was exactly twenty minutes to their scheduled meeting. So with a spark of hope Takaya opened his mouth and unflinchingly declared his adoration "I love you and this is just cement that fact Ren. I promise you this will just prove to you my fucking disdain towards anyone that isn't you! I LOVE YOU" He extended his hand and linked fingers with Ren squeezing it firmly desperately hoping that his feelings would ring true to Ren as it has to Takaya.   
A shiver rushed through Ren but he didn't want to admit that he was debating with himself whether to believe the words or succumb to his doubts and loose his chance to be with the one person who completed him. The blonde was about to respond when a shout from the boy neither member of the couple wanted to hear "HEY YOU GUYS I'm STARVED LET'S GO IN ALREADY!!" A bolt of reluctance thundered through the couple's frames but they somehow managed affirmative nods and strolled casually into the diner. 

Picking a booth the eldest of the trio directed the young couple it sit and slide into a plush red cushion and waved for them to sit. Disconnectedly the young couple followed and the younger blonde discretely shoved his partner into the booth excusing himself to the bathroom,scurried off with a hand clutching his wrenching heart. He couldn't bear the fact that mere hours after exchanging virginities and giving his hear to Abe that he'd loose the one person he wanted and needed. As selfish as it was Ren was then pummeled with the quote *If you love someone let them go. If they belong to you they'll come back* he read in some random book of his mother's he had come across out of boredom. With depressing tears trickling down his face he nodded to himself *YES I LOVE Takaya and I want him to be happy even if it's not with me.* All the while the dark haired catcher stared at his most hated person with an aura of black surrounding him he opened his mouth to verbalize his discontent when he was interrupted by Haruna snagging his hand that was on the table and lacing fingers "I KNEW YOU'd pick me over him Takaya" his name slithered out with passion but to Takaya it sounded like poison and all he wanted was Ren who would be the cure. With a snarl the catcher he took back his hand and glared with loathing burning in his orbs "I WOULD NEVER CHOOSE ANYONE OVER REN IN ANYTHING. BASEBALL,LOVE AND LIFE IT WILL ALWAYS BE REN AND ME!" With his affections burning in him he quickly exited the booth and was ready to ditch his former pitcher when Ren came careening into him. The birdie pitcher pounded his tiny fists into Abe's muscled chest whimpering "I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU I LOVE YOU!!!" And Takaya gently pushed Ren back far away enough to plant a firm love filled kiss on his lips reaffirming to both of them that they were to be together in every parts of life.


End file.
